


一个番外

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: Alpha田中树xOmega京本大我孕期play
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 12





	一个番外

“じゅり——”

又是软绵绵的呼声，田中树手里的锅还没放下，就急急忙忙从厨房里探出脑袋寻找声音的来源。

用不着费心思考因为孕期在家太闲而到处瞎转悠的小少爷又跑哪去了，再熟悉不过牛奶味已经悠悠忽忽飘了过来。  
他顺着气味指引向里间走去，京本顶着一头乱糟糟的金发缩在角落的沙发里，吉他还放在腿上，抬起头看向田中树双眼看着水汪汪的，脸却红的异常。

“我感觉好像有点不对劲。”

田中树深吸口气，接过吉他靠墙放好，伸手抱住了京本。  
靠近的时候他便直观的感受到了京本说的不对劲，比起平日里香甜的牛奶味更加浓郁，丝丝缕缕拨弄着田中树，本能驱使他想要占有自己的Omega。

即使是怀孕了京本依旧算不上重，他被田中轻松抱起，脱下裤子分开双腿。手向下探去，因为渴求而早就做好准备的穴口轻而易举地吞下两根手指。京本低下头，却因为隆起的小腹阻挡住视线。

他无意识的抚着自己的小腹，想起自己腹中的生命，恍惚间感觉到了本还未该传来的胎心音。

那个孩子会知道他们现在在做的事情吗，他的母亲即使是在孕期也是如此放荡地沉浸在性爱之中。

“不……”

他闭上眼，恋人在温柔开拓着的手指按压着肉壁，被信息素催动着分泌出的湿润液体汩汩流出，抽动间发出羞人的水声，几乎要把那两根手指淹没。

甜腻的奶香也快把田中树淹没了。

田中树抑制住想要更进一步的念头，只是顺着不会伤到京本的节奏安抚着他，右手捻着乳首揉弄慢慢挺起变硬。

“这里之后会有奶水吧，会和きょも的信息素一样甜吗？”

被制在怀里的京本呜咽着摇头，想要逃离这种近乎羞耻的快感，手却被抓住覆上另一边的乳头，自己逗弄自己敏感点的不真切感混合着注入自己腺体中的Alpha信息素刺激，他终于释放了出来。

田中树搂住瘫软在自己怀里的小少爷，莫名联想到牛奶味的棉花糖，也是这样轻飘飘软绵绵。他拨开湿漉漉的刘海在额头落下一吻。

“辛苦了，きょも。”


End file.
